


On the Clock

by amber_sword_lilies



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_sword_lilies/pseuds/amber_sword_lilies
Summary: The boys catch up with reader whilst she's on her shift, and they just can leave her alone...





	1. Noctis

You were halfway down a hallway, on your way to one of the servant’s elevators, when a hand burst from a door and dragged you inside. Gathering enough sense to scream, you inhaled raggedly only to have a soft hand clamp over your mouth.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Noct?!” You mumbled behind his palm. His other hand was quick to play in your hair, fingertips dragging down your neck with craving curiosity.

“Who’d you think it was?”

You were about to launch an argument when his thigh pressed between your own. He had you pinned against the wall, his voice husky as he continued.

“Specs is in a meeting, but not for long,” he mumbled into your neck, lips already working a bruise into the sensitive skin. “How about a little fun?”

You scoffed in disbelief. Your heart was still pounding and head swimming as you stood together in the darkness of a storage room. “You’re something else, you know that?”

“I was thinking the same thing about you,” he hummed, quickly capturing you in a hungry kiss.

Usually so languid, there was a fever to him today. As your hands slipped under his shirt, his skin burned under your touch. You knew that torso, the smooth expanses of his pale skin. You knew him blind, so the lack of light didn’t cast any doubt. This was him, and he was yours.

Your lips chased his, brushing over his jaw to settle against his Adam’s apple. The soft lavender of his bedsheets clung to him, blended with the mint of his shower gel and the sweat of a training session he’d just finished. His hands searched you, tracing each curve and sway of your body until making his decision. His pulse raced under your lips as his hand slipped into your panties.

The light hum of satisfaction that vibrated in his throat made you bolder. Your hands drifted down over his torso, settling against his pants.

“Screw this,” he growled, biting your bottom lip.

He wrestled his pants down enough to free his hardening erection and hooked one of your legs to his waist. The eager, ragged breaths that left him were symphonic, only increasing their staccato with every touch of your fingers against his shaft.

His hands took your wrists and pinned them above your head, soft lips descending to claim you in a harsh kiss. He growled in his throat, pressing against you. You nodded quickly, unable to tear yourself from his mouth. Giving a single, smooth movement, he fully seated himself inside you.

His breath hissed through his teeth as your walls fluttered around him. His second thrust pulled a moan from your throat. Silenced by a heated kiss, he took up a frantic rhythm, desperate for release and soon. You tried to string together thoughts, but with his hips snapping into you there wasn’t much room for anything in your mind except him and this.

Every thrust came with a quietly huffed breath. The two of you only broke the kiss to breathe and even then, not for long. He needed you. It was right there, from the squeezes he gave your breasts and ass, to the insistent pushes of his hips against yours. The two of you bit back higher cries, acutely aware of just how thin that damned door was, and that it lacked a working lock.

“N-Noct, please!” you begged against his lips.

He only nodded and caught you in another pressing kiss, his tongue playing with yours and teeth clashing in urgency. The tying knot in your gut tightened with his every move, every brush of his pelvis against your clit and each push that filled you with his cock. Every last twitch of his length was excruciatingly obvious as he drove you to oblivion, pulling satin ropes taut in the pit of your belly.

Your hands fisted in his hair as you came, crashing into your orgasm with urgency. He swallowed your broken moans of his name, returning with airy grunts as he drew closer.

Your vision had only just cleared when you pushed him away, ignoring his momentary protests as you sank to your knees and took him into your mouth in one swift motion. Moaning at the taste of your own sex, he pounded his fist against the wall, cursing sweetly as you ran your tongue along the underside of his shaft.

You toyed at the very tip with teasing flicks of your tongue, as you gently cupped and squeezed at his balls. His deep sighs began to shake, fists opening and reforming against the wall. You sucked him between your lips, taking him right to the back of your throat and working him there as you swallowed. Hoarse whines left him in strings.

He came with a victorious groan, gently thrusting into your mouth. His and your tastes blended, swirling on your tongue. You cursed the darkness for once, desperate to see his face when you swallowed his load, even with his cock still warm and beginning to soften in your mouth. The deep hum was appreciation enough.

He left your mouth with a pop and packed himself back into his pants as you stood again. He met you for a deep kiss before remembering something. The blue light of his phone blinded you both for a moment, before he checked the time.

“Oh, shit!”


	2. Prompto

_“Psst!”_

You continued to hum, completely oblivious, bobbing your head lightly as you polished the window. You squinted to inspect it in the bright sunshine. Something moved on the glass. Something behind you.

You turned on your head, brandishing a spray bottle of cleaning fluid, as if that would do any good, and aimed at the stranger. You tried to squeeze down on the trigger, but you’d already locked it. The yell he let out was enough to pierce the music playing through your headphones. Eyes wide, you scanned the familiar blond. You pulled your headphones out and stared at him in disbelief.

“Dammit, Prom! How did you even get in here?”

“I was visiting Noct, and I figured what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t come see you before I left!” he blurted, holding his hands up as panicked blue eyes flicked between your face, and the spray bottle of cleaning fluid. He meekly pointed at it “D’you think you could-yeah?”

You put the bottle on the windowsill and sighed, trying to slow down your racing heart. When you looked back up at him, he wore an eager grin and a blush.

“What?” you asked gently. “Find it funny yet?”

“Kinda, yeah…” he drifted off, eyes wandering over you. “Nice outfit. You look gorgeous.”

He blushed at his own, freely given compliment as you replied. “It’s a uniform. I’m not wearing it for fun, you know.”

“You should.” The words left him as a breathless whimper. His blue eyes darkened before he realised that _yes, he had said that out loud,_ causing his cheeks to flush a deeper red.

_Wear it for fun._

You shrugged lightly before turning around to pick up your cloth, careful to bend slowly. You swore you could hear his teeth grinding. When you turned back to him, all innocent doe eyes and gentle smiles, he was already tenting in his pants. His lip trembled in uncertainty. You closed the gap between the two of you and barely passed your lips over his cheek before whispering in his ear.

“Any other reason you dropped by?”

A miniscule whine left him before his hands swapped their fidgeting for busy purpose. He took eager handfuls of your clothed body, frantically trying to decide what he liked best. You caught him in a kiss that made him moan a little. Prompto was nothing short of musical. Suitably distracted, you managed to push him onto the chaise longue.

He took a seat, flashing a mischievous grin as you straddled him, grinding gently against the bulge in his pants. You felt his whines pass through his throat while you sucked bruises into the soft, pale skin there. His hands stayed busy, coursing down your sides to slip up, pushing your skirt to your hips and digging into the soft flesh of your thighs. You smiled against his lips. Thoroughly enjoying the tease, you were still aware that you were on the clock, and he wasn’t supposed to be here.

“We’ve gotta… do this fast…okay?” you mumbled between kisses.

He nodded, lifting his hips as you tugged at his pants. His cock sprang free, head pink, proud and glistening with precum. He bit his lip with crushing force when you gave him a few lazy strokes and lined him up. Hands desperately searched you for purchase, hips, hair, neck, cheeks, ass, he could never decide. You sank onto him slowly. Stretched by his girth as he groaned at the ceiling, you rocked your hips over his, moaning a shaky rendition of his name.

“Oh f-fuck!”

His whispers were sinfully sweet in your ears, hands taking firmer grasps. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and laced your fingers in his hair, to catch him in a needy kiss. Lips pulled at each other with growing hunger, need. The buzzing threat of being caught only drove you on.

His hips bucked beneath you, cheeks flushing deliciously as he neared his release. You swallowed half of his whimpers but delighted in hearing the others echo into the cavernous room, lone notes of a smooth melody. His cock twitched with every attempt you made at his name. Writhing and whining beneath you, his lips parted in airy sighs.

“Prom,” you panted, picking up the pace to bounce in his lap. He watched you with awestruck eyes, pupils blown wide in violet rings. “I’m gonna come, Prom, I need- _fuck!”_

He nodded frantically, hips jolting wildly as he chased to join you in your release. A gasp tore into your throat, grinding down onto him desperately as your vision turned white. You’d tipped over the edge, and you were dragging him with you. Each time your walls tightened around him, he moaned a little higher, eventually coming with a loud keen. His hands made a final decision, crushing you onto him as he twitched through his orgasm.

You met his sighs of satisfaction with kisses. As the two of you panted back down from your high, he laughed quietly between kisses.

“Please,” he gulped, forehead pressed against your lips. “ _Please_ wear that at home.”

“I’d rather walk around naked!” you laughed, shaking your head at his simple desperation.

Just as he’d begun to soften, you’d felt him twitch back at your words. You pulled your head back to look at him. His hair was chaos, pulled out of style by your own desperate hands; blue eyes wide and cheeks flushed a deep pink. Your giggle was contagious, matched by his own as he pressed asking kisses to your lips.


	3. Ignis

“They’re insufferable! Both of them! I’ve no idea how his Majesty is coping with them.”

“A lot of eye rolls, I guess.”

“But how? They’re supposed to be _diplomatic!_ Economically speaking, they…”

He continued his uncharacteristically spirited rant as you changed the sheets on the bed. It was normal for the two of you to take lunch together, but you’d been kept busy. As a result, Ignis had taken to joining you as you worked through your breaks. The presence of a few surplus officials staying at the Citadel had thrown a spanner into the works. They were part of the same collective as those featured in Ignis’ rampage. One of those individuals was actually staying in this room. It had decent views of Insomnia, but like all rooms on the western face, it was denied a clear view of the sea. _Good, but not great._

You’d just finished arranging the cushions on the bed when you noticed a particular silence. Standing up straight, you cast your eyes to Ignis. He leant against the wall, lean and casual with grace, and sharply dressed. Jade eyes were cast in a darker shade as you moved away from the bed, bundling the used sheets into a laundry bag.

“Something on your mind?”

You cursed yourself immediately. He’d only just stopped what promised to be one of those monologues that went on for days, weeks even. It would be picked up whenever he had a spare moment, frantic mind running over every tiny signal and nuance. You hoped he’d been lost in thought when you’d asked him, as you continued to set the room straight again.

“Nothing,” he waved a hand dismissively. When he continued, his tone was lower, and had the edge of authority that made your lips quiver. “I was simply wondering how much disarray we could cause within the next…ten minutes.”

He glanced up from his watch, eyes already setting a fire in your belly. You bit your lip and looked mournfully at the perfectly made bed. You hesitated, and it was enough for him to glide across the room to take your hands, run his gloved fingertips up your arms until they rested beneath your ears.

“I’m not a gambling man… but I’m willing to bet I could make quite the mess of _you._ ”

His lips brushed yours. There was a gentle power to him, a commanding pull that made you chase his mouth for kisses. After studying your face, he swept down for a deep kiss, hands wandering over your uniform as you worked to push his suspenders off his shoulders. After working a few of the buttons of his shirt open, your hands mapped the lean planes of his chest. His heart was hammering. _They could come back any minute._

“We’d best make this fast,” he noted between kisses.

You nodded and found the edge of the bed, scooting up and working your panties down your legs. Fixing him with a keen grin, he watched, and caught the underwear when you threw them in his direction. He shook his head and tucked them into his back pocket before following you onto the bed.

Captured in another kiss, you gently wriggled underneath him. Needy fingers worked at his belt buckle, prying it open as he reached down to roughly pull his hardened length out. He pushed your skirt up, and traced a deliberate finger in a single line over your sex.

“You’ll be good for me, won’t you? You’ll come nice and quickly, and when I tell you to,” he mused. He knew too much, especially when it came to your craving for the textured touch of leather gloves around that most sensitive bundle of nerves. “Isn’t that right, kitten?”

You nodded immediately, biting the inside of your lip with a whine. A pleased smirk graced his fine features, making you even more desperate. Your back arched the moment his cock pressed against you. You began to grind your hips, desperate for more of him. He only had to arch an eyebrow.

“Please.”

“Good girl,” he murmured next to your ear, sighing deeply as he pushed in with delicious resistance.

You mewled, fingers lacing through his hair as he began his steady, deliberate rhythm. He went deep enough to make you gasp and withdrew slowly to make you crave him more. All the while, his thumb continuously worked your clit in infinite swirls.

The combination was dizzying proof that Ignis Scientia knew exactly how to get what he wanted from you, and he was getting it now. You writhed underneath him, hands frantically searching for purchase in his hair, his shirt collar, on his chest, the sheets. He groaned when you tightened, feeling you inch closer to that sweet release. He took you right to the tipping point, then denied you.

You cursed and whined in frustrated defeat, throwing whatever you could grab across the room. A chuckle bubbled in his throat, followed by a hissed breath when your legs pulled him closer, deeper. You pleaded desperately, mewling for release.

A cunning smile pulled at his pale mouth. His hips pressed more insistently against your own, each calculated thrust more precise than the last. The leather-clad thumb he used to tease your clit had become slick, gliding over you with an ecstatic ease.

Propped up on his forearm, he watched as you chased that release. Brows knitted, lips parted and twitching around broken moans, he forced an orgasm from you. Shaking and delirious, you floated down after your high, just as he reached his. Sincerely focused on your pleasure, he kept toying with you even as he came undone. It was only when his movements stuttered, and a soft groan left his throat, that his hand left you to fist in the sheets, hips snapping against you with fervour.

He pulled out and rutted against you, spilling over your stomach. His trembling breaths continued as he slowed them, hissing on occasion as another pearlescent droplet left him.

When he pulled his head from the crook of your neck, you laughed gently at the askew glasses. He deftly straightened them before gifting you a final, heated kiss. Removing himself from the bed, he helped you up before assessing the room.

“Seems suitable enough for our guests, don’t you think?”

You just shook your head and gathered cushions as he began to straighten the mussed sheets.


	4. Gladiolus

“Hey, babe! Hold up.”

The familiar smoky baritone had you stopped in your tracks. When you turned around, you were met by Gladio, who’d jogged down the hallway to join you.

“Oh hey, baby,” you began, already smiling. _You’ve still got work to do._ You glanced at your watch and suppressed a groan. Your lunch break wasn’t for another hour. “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be at that thing with Noct?”

He shrugged and placed heavy hands on your waist, squeezing gently. Keen amber glinted down at you.

“It’s in half an hour, and Charmless is in the middle of his afternoon catnap,” he said casually. You were about to respond when he surged down, catching you in a deep, wanton kiss. His intentions were made very clear when he gently bit your bottom lip, palm sliding down your back to grab a healthy handful of ass.  “We’ve got maybe fifteen minutes before Specs finds him, then me.”

Usually you weren’t so easily swayed, but Gladio had his own set of charms and he knew just what made you tick. The teasing fingertips that drew up your spine, for example. Or the way he bit his bottom lip and watched you through thick, dark lashes.

“Fine.”

A grin played on his roguish features as he took your hand and all but dragged you to the nearest lockable door. Once inside, the click of the lock flipped a switch in him.

He pinned you against the door, branding your lips, jaw, neck with a heated mouth. Humming in anticipation, you pushed his shirt from his shoulders and mapped his skin with your hands, already too blissed to keep your eyes open. That didn’t stop you glaring daggers at him when he bit down a little too hard on your clavicle. He issued his apology with reddening, puckered lips, before his eyes caught on something.

“Gladio, wha-?”

“Oh, hell yes.”

He turned back to you with a keen smile and fixed his hands on your hips. Steering you through the room, you felt a desk at the back of your legs. His lips stayed locked on yours, tongues playing as he pushed you backwards, hands ready to lift you up. Your growing smirk should’ve told him that you had a plan.

You broke the kiss, and turned around, backing up against him as you cleared half the desk. A deep chuckle left him. He hissed when you ground against his hardening cock. The clinking of his belt brought a sultry grin to your lips. A warm, calloused hand wrapped around to cup your jaw, tilting you back to meet in another fevered kiss. He pressed against you, pushing you down onto the desk until you were propped up on your forearms. He stood behind you. Rough, needy hands shoved your skirt up, and pulled your panties to bunch at your knees.

“You damned tease,” he mused, fisting his cock. “You wore the red ones.”

“Oh yeah? Who’s the tease now?” you said, voice low and husky. You angled your hips, gently wiggling them. As you watched him over your shoulder, he bit his lip and shook his head before locking eyes with you.

“Still you.”

He leant forwards slightly, slipping the hard length of his cock between your folds to coat himself in the slick he’d somehow managed to cause within the last five minutes. He bumped against your clit a few times before a whine caught in your throat. You gripped the edge of the desk as he lined himself up, standing back to watch as you took every thick inch of him. He sank into you with a ragged sigh, hands moving to steady your hips. He stilled, waiting for you to adjust, before pulling out to push again.

The quiet moan you let out made him laugh. He covered you, hands firmly planted next to your forearms, and lips working at your shoulder, neck and finally jaw. The angle he pulled your hips into made him feel even bigger, pushing into you with slow, deep thrusts.

Half-drunk on pleasure and you still couldn’t quite disconnect from reality. You took a glance at your watch before turning to meet him in a quick kiss.

“Faster, we’ve got a time limit here,” you smirked coyly.

He smirked and snapped his hips, forcing a sharp gasp from you. He ploughed into you, time and time again, forcing you against the desk with every insistent push of his hips. Revelling in the fullness he gave, you felt yourself tightening around him. At the peak of one very eager thrust, his balls bumped against your clit and made you yelp.

“Fuck! Gladio- more like that!”

“Like this?” He repeated the action, pounding into you to provide that dual sensation.

You nodded and keened, head thrown back against his shoulder. He was everywhere, surrounding you with strong limbs, warm and the scents of leather and musk. The duet of moans and grunts echoed into the office, kept to a heady beat of skin slapping against skin.

He kept to it, hot breath fanning against the side of your neck. You were caged in his limbs and craving his every touch. The familiar swirl of your release was building, swelling into a maelstrom as he fucked you relentlessly.

“Gladio!” you moaned his name sweetly, earning a stuttered groan. “Please, I’m- I’m gonna come!”

“Right there with you, babygirl,” he half-growled, half-moaned.

You backed into his erratic thrusts, wanting nothing more than to be full of him. Reality slipped away as you moaned his name, pleading for him, as you tightened enough to force him out. His desperate, returning thrust tipped you over the edge, making you tense and cry out as he fucked you through it. His hips lost their rhythm just as yours stilled. He pressed against you with a wild growl, spilling his seed deep inside you. A few broken thrusts massaged his release against your inner walls as you quaked, shaken by the aftershocks of your own orgasm.

He bit your cheek gently as he stilled, panting back to normality. You turned and met him for a lingering kiss as he wrapped his arms underneath you and pulled out. Whining at his absence, he silenced you with another press of his kiss-swollen lips and pulled you to stand up again.

“Uh, Gladio?”

You could feel his release slipping down. He gave you a puzzled look before noticing how tightly you’d crossed your legs. Aurous eyes searched the desk as he stuffed himself away.

“Gotcha,” he croaked. He was always so endearingly hoarse after sex. Plucking his crumpled shirt from the ground, he fished a clean tissue from one of the pockets and passed it to you. You nodded gratefully and cleaned up before straightening your uniform. Gladio busied himself with the desk, reshuffling the papers as a satisfied smile crept onto his lightly flushed cheeks. One caught his eye.

“Well, whaddya know?” he huffed a laugh, his expression shifting to disbelief. He tapped on a letter with a pen by it’s side, signed by none other than Cor Leonis.

Your eyes turned to saucers. “You- this is the Marshal’s office?!”

“Must be. I didn’t know he’d-.”

The doorknob turned quietly, before being tried more insistently.


End file.
